Trouble at Kenya
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Sonic and his team encounters a group of strange men capturing and enslaving countries like Kenya. Will he and the team rescue them before it's too late? RP story by me and Joseph Nick Prowler


**Some RP Story by Me and Joseph Nick Prowler. The grammar may not be the best ^^;**

In a normal day in Station Square, Sonic and his team were fighting against some giant robot by Eggman.

"Get ready guys!" Sonic signals the team.  
"On it!" Tails steers the Tornado and flies towards the robot.

"I got you covered!" Cyo spoke through his suit. He powers up his mechanical arm and aims at the robot.

Meanwhile a group of people watch them fighting.

"Looks like they are in a fight we can do a surprise attack on them and kill them" Said one of the men while he is aiming his sniper.

Cyo attacks and destroys robots with his mechanical arm as one almost hits but Tails hits it with the Tornado.  
Cyo sees a few figures and thinks they are civilians recording the fight he continues to hit the robots.

"Knuckles! Get to the bigger robot snd rip off the optics!" Cyo told Knuckles.

"I'm in a bit of trouble!" Knuckles said, stuck inside the robot tearing wires and metal parts.

"Do you want us to fire sir we can now while they are detracted." a Female said to the leader.  
The man with the sniper was aiming at Tails then he fired at him.

The bullet hits right in the engine of the Tornado.

"Guys! I'm hit!" Tails screamed as he tries to land.

"Great job Jordan you did great at that shot." Said the Leader

"Okay in the vehicles." Cyo turns around and sees a Military trucks and loads of motorcycles.  
Sonic is trying to help Tails with getting him out of the Tornado.

Then a girl with a knife tries to attack Knuckles.

"Hey lady watch it!" Knuckles pulls back and takes the knife from her and crushes it. She kicks him and sends him flying while saying;

"I was trying to stab you you moron."

"The Vehicles are getting closer" said Tails as a man hits him with a bat saying "Hey Brain ac say hello to bat.".

Sonic is rushing from being hit by the gun fire from the figures. And Eggman flies off laughing.

"Goodbye Sonic Hope you live Muhahahah!"

But the bullets didn't hit Sonic yet.  
"Missed me again!" Sonic taunts the shooters. But A girl hits him in the head while he taunted at the figures.

"Ha ha guess who isn't Fast." She snickered.

The Truck and the Motorcycles came and hit Cyo The man in the military truck laughed saying "You are so dead ha ha.

The girl uppercuts Knuckles and says " Hows it up there ha ha.".

"Hot wings..." Knuckles said before blacking out.

The Motorcycles and the Military truck are chasing Cyo and Sonic as the figures try to shot Sonic. Tails is now fighting a man with a baseball bat while trying to dodge the man's swings which were heavy swings. The girl gets a machete and tries to stab Knuckles as he is jumping back and back.

"Nuh uh uh!" Knuckles taunts her.

She then gets a good hit on the head and she says "HA ha is that what you think I was doing". The Truck picks up Knuckles as she waved saying "Bye Bye."

"Guys! Come in!" Cyo called.

"I am in a bit of terrible right now Cyo I am trying not to get my head smacked off." Said Tails. But they all stopped the vehicles went in a nice ordered line but the men shot them with tranquilizers and we all knelled to the person walking to us.

The leader was a man with Black hair dark as Shadow's he wore a long lab coat that was black.

"Hello Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cyo I hope my men weren't to hard to fight. I am Void I am the leader of the Terrorist group The Dark Angles I just came to tell Cyo that I own him I toke over your land. And I am the new leader of your country and by order of your leader you will be coming with me." He tells them. He then hits Sonic and said "Genetic Mutations aren't a power Sonic and Tails.".

"MY LAND?! The village of mine?" Cyo gasped.

"Yep people. I control you and your people and as your leader you will be recruiting more people for my army." Said Void.  
As Cyo looks up in rage but couldn't do anything due to the injection. Sonic mumbles something then Void walks to him and says "What did you say freak?!"

"Nothing you twit!" Sonic snarled.

"Ooooh keep your yap shut or you will be seeing blood." said Void and hits Sonic with the handle of his gun.

"Cyo you have to listen to me I am your leader so I want to force your family to be in my army or you will get shot in the head.".

The girl that was crying did sign language at Cyo saying "Sorry Cyo most of us were forced in the armed forces.".

"Very well, just spare my friends" Cyo gave in. He really didn't want to lose his parents Umeme and Ayah.

"Well I thought better of you thought you would have put up better of a fight!" Void took out a gun and shot the girl who talked to Cyo. "Clare don't think I didn't see you wanting to help this weak link. You still have to force your family in the war or Tails will only have one tail" Voice takes out a switch blade.

Knuckles and Sonic says "No, don't do that!".  
"I would like you to do the honors of cutting Tails's tails or his throat will gone" Said Void with an evil smile.

"I THINK NOT!" Cyo got up and takes the knife away from him and crushes it like paper.

"Release them now!" Cyo shouted. The men raise there guns and aim at Cyo, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Boys, Boys I guess I have to do something worse" Void snaps his fingers and brings in Bonnie, who had a gun near her head.

"You will cut Tails or you will get to watch your friends, family, and girlfriend die in your own eyes then you will still fight in the war for the rest of your life." Void said now getting more fierce every time he talks.

The girl with the Machete gets ready to slit Knuckles throat if Cyo says "No".

"Haha you are a big moron for thinking you can just do that you slow witted Lion". said the girl. But a devious look came on Cyo's face.

"Actually, I got one trick up my sleeve." Cyo smirks. He clicks a hidden switch to summon his tornado suit and it's parts gores several of the terrorists and broke the machete in two and knocked Void in the head before the armor got on to Cyo. The remaining glove to the armor broke Void's arm.

"Tables turned!" Cyo grinned. He aims his laser gun and holds Void hostage.

Then soldiers lift the guns up but Void then responds with; "Ooooh Cyo Cyo Cyo I had be ready for this for awhile now" Void was a hologram, the hench girl of his shots Bonnie and the soldiers leave the area but the girl says " Well we will be paying a visit to your village goodbye hope your girlfriend dies byeee.". The vehicles leave as Cyo sees Bonnie seemingly dead after a shot to the head.

"What how was the leader a hologram and how is that possible." said Sonic.  
Tails replies "That motorcycle it has been in the same area the whole time I had a projector that would allow a hologram to look and do things like a human that is very smart idea so the leader can join the fight with out them getting killed."

Knuckles says "What about Void and Bonnie she is dead Void is going to try to kill Cyo's parents?".

But after saying that, Bonnie just got back up and reveals that the bullet actually missed her.

"Bonnie?! You're alive!" Cyo hugged her.

"Bonnie how are you alive?" asked Sonic. "The bullet missed me so I faked until they left so they wouldn't actually kill me. Just a little scratch at the ear." said Bonnie as she hugs Cyo.

"Oh Bonnie. Those villains are so gonna pay for taking my home!" Cyo hugged her.

In Kenya, Umeme and Ayah were chained. A lot of tourists were protesting about them in chains. A female tourist yelled;

"They are the real leaders let them go they don't deserve this treatment. This breaks the rule of war to you can't torture civilians or leader. And -AH!" She was gunned down.

"Oh my god shut up woman these people will be in the military along with the rest of you all." said the woman who tried to kill Knuckles.

-

Back at Station Square the group sees another group of Void's cars and trucks.

"Okay what's the plan?" Cyo asked Sonic.

"We should hide in that building over there." Sonic said.

"Okay. We need to get to my village and save my people." Cyo said.

"After Void's trucks and cars leave" Sonic said.

The Group hide in a building and the trucks and cars stop as men and woman get out of the cars. Then a familiar voice calls out "Sonic where are you we need you." The voice sounded like Sally.

Then a male in a white lab coat and a blue undershirt says "Quiet down Sally, Silver is finding them but we need to hurry so we can help the African Federation.".

"Okay Joseph I will I just want to know if he is alive along with the rest of the gang." Sally replied. Then a woman with a synthetic arm comes out

"Joseph as your best friend and your protection you should get back in the truck now I think I see some possible hostiles.". She sees Cyo and says "Everyone over there check that building".

"Yes Madam" One of their men checks the building Sonic and the gang hides in. They raised their rifles until Jospeh raised his hand.

Joseph gets out and says "Lower the arm cannon Cathlin it is the men we were looking for.". She does what Joseph says.  
Sally runs and hugs Sonic and is happy to see him. Soldiers got to treat Bonnie's ear issue since a bullet was near her ear.

"Nice to meet you Cyo I know you have an arm cannon just like Cathlin here. We are here to save you guys Silver told us you needed us so come on we need to get to Chanto so we can make a plan." Said Joseph.

"Okay. Now how do we get past them?" Cyo asked.  
"Lets get into my limo and I'll explain" Joseph suggested.

"Okay this will be hard since by now most of your people's men and women that are good at fighting are in his army boot camp in the Eurish Federation. So we will have to sneak in your home town.". Said Joseph

Cathlin was working on her Robotic arm while commanding the mods like mini-gun mod, medical mod, hum-anode hand mod, and etc.

"What's your idea to get pass them?" Tails asked.

"Well I will act like I am wanting to buy some of Cyo's people as slaves as you guys go in to save the remaining people in your town and Cyo's parents." said Joseph and Cathlin smiles liking the idea.

"Then we will head back to Chanto and you guys can stay while my soldiers fight to get back your home and countries back." Cathlin said and looks at Cyo.

"Good idea. I like that plan" Cyo said.

"Okay we are coming up on the area Cathlin do the honors." Joseph said.

Cathlin pulls out a chip and puts them behind her's, Cyo's, Sally's, Sonic's and Tail's ear and their clothing turned into the Void's Soldier's uniforms.

"You guys will sneak in and take the people saying the boss wants them." said Joseph.

"Yes sir!" Sally salutes. The group walks out of the limo and ran into the building to get the people in the military van. Joseph walks to talk to Void to make a deal and to sidetrack them meanwhile in the building.

"Hope everything goes according to plan" Sonic whispered.

Cathlin smiles as she lifts her robotic arm saying "It will work and after all this you are welcome to the club with me for drinks when we get back the Chanto.".

Cyo looked puzzled at what Cathlin said "What she has a robotic arm and what is this club she wants us all to get drinks from.".

But then he just shrugs it off.

The group gets to the containment cells Cathlin runs to one with a young woman in a Cowgirl hat. Cyo lets his people and they dart out of the building to the trucks. They drive off as Cyo, Cathlin, Sally, Sonic, Tails, and the girl get in the limo. A few minutes later Joseph came with Cyo's parents and they drove off.


End file.
